Damned with Love
by Regallyloyal
Summary: after the curse broke, Henry discovers the after effects of both Emma and his actions, someone is coming and only he knows who. scared beyond anything he finds that Regina is the center of it all. note Henry is not a prominent character as the plot thickens some Swan Queen and a brand new character introduced. femmlash/smut/fluff
1. Chapter 1: Henry and the Fear

Chapter 1: Henry and the fear

Hushed tones of busy people littered the streets. A fading of colour mixed with a hum of black darkness as Henry Mills blinked slowly allowing the sight to sink in. Happiness, happiness was everywhere, spread through smiles, hugs, occasional handshakes and tears, lots and lots of tears. Henry had now learned that there were different types of tears, tears of joy, tears of sadness, tears of regret, tears that just fell because they could and tears that were faked. He pondered at the thought that maybe his mother, Regina may be letting a few tears slip… after all she was all alone in that huge mansion of hers. Emma had told him on countless occasions to visit her, to even call her but her refused, still upset about the fact that she had lied to him, there was also the small lingering feeling of fear, a fear that came from the small truth that his adoptive mother is in fact the evil queen, he just couldn't face up to that right now, all he wants is someone to tell him that it's okay to be afraid and that it's okay to be angry, he didn't ask for this, he never wanted it to end this way, he's just a small boy.

"you ready kid?" Emma called from the other end of the street where she was helping Marco and Ruby put up a large banner with colourful strokes , that read " welcome to games day" across the newly made arch that lead into the school grounds.

Henry smiled at his birth mother, he looked up for the tenth time tonight and took in her striking features, and he never really did get over how similar Snow and Emma looked.

"Sunday is going to be awesome!" Henry replied, needing to say some words of encouragement to Emma after all the hard work she put into planning the games day for the town folk to enjoy.

"Yeah well it better be, these people really need to lighten up, plus, I really need some fun in my system again, What ya say kid?" Emma said with a wide grin spread across her face, it's been really long since she had some fun and even if she had to have it under the pretence that it's for the town, she really couldn't care less. It did seem like a pretty good idea at first but the tiresome planning of the whole ordeal had her appreciating Regina's abilities that much more, not that she would ever admit it even to herself.

Henry nodded in response with a sad smile.

Emma didn't notice the way Henry looked at her, almost with a sense of need, a need to be hugged, a need to be protected and kept safe, she didn't notice it because only Henry knew what was coming, only he knew what they had unleashed when they had broken the curse and now its haunting him

When Henry was safely under the covers of his bed at Emma's he buried his face in his pillows and let the tears fall, his body shook with the strength it took to contain his sobs to mere whimpers as he let the fear and regret wash over him.

This was not the plan, this never was the plan. He wanted it all to stop, he wanted his conscience to keep quiet, to be silenced. He could speak to Archie, but that would only make things worse, he couldn't continue like this forever.

No matter how much he tried to convince himself that it wasn't true he knew what he needed and that scared him too, but not as much as the truth that he had uncovered just days ago in Mr Gold's shop while frolicking with Neal and carelessly going through all of Mr Gold's stuff. If only he hadn't found it, if only… he was smart enough to keep this little discovery to himself even after Neal had persisted that he spill, which he did ,only it was more of a spilling of stomach contents which had Emma and Neal worried sick and a strict no 'ice-cream for a week' diet.

"I miss you Mom" Henry whispered to the night, "I need you"

_Crisp air struck henry in the nose, the smell so delicious, yet different. "here Henry I made Apple pie, your favourite" Snow said handing him a slice. Henry took the plate that Snow offered him, feeling the warmth of it on his suddenly cold hands, the aroma made Henry's mouth water with anticipation. He bit off a piece of his pie, revelling in the deliciousness of it when the soft grass beneath him began to prick at his skin, bruising and slicing its way to his veins, making his blood litter the perfect green with red. He couldn't help but notice the beauty of both colours as they intertwined, almost mocking each other as they rivalled their individual magnificence. The pie in Henry's hands had disappeared and was replaced with a golden pocket watch that had "30 years" inscribed on the inside of the lid. As soon as henry read the inscription a low growl was heard far off in the distance, making him jump in fear – "wake up" he heard, before he knew it a blood curdling scream had escaped his lips as he plummeted into darkness._

"Hey, It's okay" Emma said as she stroked Henry's hair from his face

Henry removed his blankets in a gesture that politely said he was okay, he sat at the edge of his bed moving away from Emma "I'm okay Mom, just a bad dream" he said with a half-hearted smile.

Emma frowned, she knew something was up with the kid, he had been acting strange for days and she didn't know where to begin or what to do to comfort him. She sighed. "okay then, what do you wanna do today?" she asked with a grin, her frown still a fixture on her face as she thought about what might cheer Henry up.

Henry shivered from the sudden breeze that swept over his sweaty skin, he looked at Emma properly for the first time this morning and noticed that she was already dressed in her brown knee high boots, red jacket, white tank top and blue figure hugging jeans. It was, Henry glanced at his alarm clock, 8 am on a Saturday morning and he knew she was still helping with the set up for games day tomorrow, she didn't really need him to do anything today, and the hard work had all been completed yesterday. "Well I was thinking…" Henry trailed off

"Come on spit it out, kid" Emma teased, the frown had now disappeared and was replaced with a genuine smile

"I was thinking I should, you know, visit mom today… just to check how she's doing, whether she's even alive… no one's really seen her you know" Henry said nervously "but if you need me to help you today then-"

"No, its fine, kid, I'll call her and let her know you will be coming" Emma cut him off, she was waiting for the day that he would miss Regina, that was inevitable

"Thanks, Mom" Henry said as he rushed off to the bathroom to get ready

"Kids" Emma said with a chuckle

* * *

Emma drove Henry to Regina's mansion, which looked as immaculate as when she first laid eyes on it.

Emma recalled their awkward but to the point conversation that they had earlier, she remembered how excited Regina had sounded at the mention that Henry was missing her. Another thing she hated to admit was that the sound of Regina's voice sent shivers down her spine in a very inappropriate manner. She knew her attraction to The former Mayor of Storybrooke was wrong, but it was there and she couldn't deny it any longer and that was scary.

Henry bounded up the stairs to the house and rang the doorbell, the kid was a bundle of nerves and if she assessed the situation to its core she was too.

The door opened with its familiar 'click' and a stunning woman revelled herself in a black pencil skirt, blue silk shirt, knee high black boots and a black blazer that made her look the Mayor's role a little too well

"Ms. Swan" Regina said in her usual condescending tone that acknowledged her presence

She smiled down at Henry that stood there rooted to the ground obviously in awe of his mother and her ability to pull herself together in a matter of minutes.

Emma could tell that Regina had been crying, but to any other, she looked like she had just stepped out of a hot sauna and was greeting them with a casual ease.

"Uh, Hey" Emma said with as little grace as she possessed "uhm well, Kid you have a good time okay" she said to Henry who was still staring at Regina like it was the first time he had laid eyes on her "I'll pick him up at 8" Emma stated looking back to Regina who had noticed Henry's strange behaviour and had a frown of worry etched on her face

"Thank you" Regina said with a small smile that made Emma's heart flutter

Emma bounded down the Drive way and launched herself into her yellow Bug; Henry was acting strange, too strange. Well at least Regina could deal with that today, she had too much to do for the games day anyway and leaving henry in that state alone would be a low blow to her parenting and she couldn't afford that.

Emma turned on the engine and turned one last time to see Henry and Regina still standing at the door before she drove away.


	2. Chapter 2: Regina and the unraveling

Chapter 2: Regina and the unraveling

Regina had just received a phone call that brightened her day, Henry was coming over and she was excited beyond anything, there was so much to do so much to talk about. She wondered how he was doing at school, whether he was eating right with Emma and her greasy food.

She had just about finish making all Henry's favourite food when the doorbell rang, the realisation that Henry missed her had finally done its toll and tears that she held in all morning ,came tumbling down. It took less than a minute to compose herself, a quick look in the mirror told her that she looked decent enough to receive Henry. She was a bundle of nerves. She exhaled and opened the door revealing a Nervous Emma and a strange Henry looking at her.

After pleasantries had been made and Emma had dutifully said that she had until 8 with Henry, she watched the woman drive off in her death trap of a car and looked at Henry. He stood at the doorway looking at her in the most sceptical way, staring her down as if he didn't care that she was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Henry" she said gently taking his chin in her hand "are you okay?"

Before she knew what was happening Henry had launched himself at her, his small hands fitting the length of her waist perfectly, he buried his face in her stomach and sobbed with such violence that Regina stood there dumbfounded, a shocked expression slapped on her face as she slowly took control of the situation again.

She lead Henry into the mansion and closed the door with its signature 'click' before steering him in the direction of the study where she sat him down, all while holding him close to her side as she manoeuvred around the house.

"Henry tell me what's wrong" she said gently while she stroked his hair

"I- I- I I'm s-s-s sor-r-ry" Henry said between sobs

Regina knew there was more to this, but didn't pester the child. He was a wreck, and to ask him to continue speaking was cruel, so she sat there with him moulded to her side and continued stroking his hair until his sobs ceased and he fell into a dreamless sleep

It had been 2 hours since she had put Henry to sleep and covered him with a nearby blanket, its been 2 hours since she had officially started worrying, Henry didn't need to be sorry, she was the one that had to say sorry, it was her fault – all of it.

"Hey Mom" Henry said with a smile as he leaned against the door way to the kitchen " I'm hungry"

Regina laughed at the casualness of henry and how he had made himself home so quickly, it warmed her heart to see him smiling the way he did. "well I made your favourite, Hot Dogs and fries"

"Wow, you made Hot dogs!" he said

"Don't act so surprised, with Emma and her very frequent trips to Granny's I'm sure you haven't been eating healthy anyways, plus at least this is home cooked" Regina said with a smile and a roll of her eyes

"Hey! Emma cooks- sometimes" Henry mumbled

Regina laughed as she served him a plate of hot dogs and fries and took a plate for herself. She sat down casually next to him, which only gave way to more unsuspecting emotion that Regina never knew she was capable of.

"Henry" Regina started hesitantly

"hmm?" Henry said between mouthfuls of fries

"You don't have to be sorry, Henry… it's my fault that all this happened" Regina said as she waved a hand around to emphasise her point.

Henry looked at her as if she had three heads and continued to gawk at her for a long time until he finally said "I know"

Regina looked at her son confused while he ate the rest of his hot dog

"But-" she said looking at her son with a frown on her face clearly trying to figure out the boys behaviour earlier on "What exactly did you apologise for?" many reasons for Henry's behaviour had crossed her mind, images of Emma mistreating her son was the first but she dismissed it, seeing as how the blonde did leave Henry to her for a day, open to questions, that would just be sloppy on Emma's part and the sheriff wasn't careless. Among other things she finally settled on the fact that he was sorry for leaving her and that he missed her.

Henry excused himself from the table while politely picking up his mother's now empty plate as well. He hesitated for a moment "I…" he trailed off knowing the impact of the words he is about to say

Regina nodded for him to go on

Henry walked to the kitchen where he placed their plates and cups into the sink, he felt Regina follow him and pause at the door way.

Henry turned to face his mother and saw her leaning against the door way with a worried expression on her face

"Mom, I know things… Things that are not supposed to be known"

Regina stared at her son letting the words sink in, she knew there was more but she let him speak, the questions will have to wait until the end

"I have these dreams that mean nothing but feel real, it feels like something or someone is haunting me, I didn't tell anyone because, never mind I feel stupid" Henry said as her brushed past her in an effort to get away from the situation altogether

"Henry it's not _stupid_" Regina screwed up her face at the word " sometimes these things can happen, if you want I can help you, see if anything is haunting you" she offered gently

Henry sighed loudly, this was going to be hard "No, you don't understand" he said. Arms failing about aimlessly

"Well, what is it?" Regina asked with a questioning look, she didn't like the way Henry was behaving; it's almost as if he was spooked

"She's coming, I can feel her mom" he said as he latched onto her again "I need you" he whispered into her stomach, arms almost suffocating Regina with his strength

* * *

After much time and questions Regina knew that whatever Henry knew he wasn't about to tell anyone, even her. But he needed her and that made her smile with joy.

The doorbell rang signifying the end of her time with Henry. She looked at him then smiling at how quickly he recovered and had set himself to playing video games for the last hour leaving her to ponder over his newfound knowledge and watch him with amazement at how fast he had grown over the last two years.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another ring of the doorbell. She got up quietly and tried to exit the room without Henry noticing, she was half way out the door when henry stopped her a pleading look in his eyes "don't tell her" he said and resumed his video game with no intention to answer Regina's question _why?_

She opened the door and found Emma Swan smiling and looking at her like she was some sort of firework display "Ms. Swan" she said, her tone set to stern

"uh, we need to talk" Emma said, Regina noticed that she said it without her usual hestitation or nervous fumbling and found herself impressed with the sheriff's confidence

"I suppose we do" she replied gesturing for Emma to enter her home

Emma walked without fear, she was here on official business, nothing to worry

"Henry?" she asked as she reached the foyer

"he's playing video games in the Den, he's perfectly fine" Regina knew that this was a lie, but in order to gain Henry's trust again she would have to do this much for him

Emma nodded in acknowledgement, she looked at Regina and felt herself slip into a haze, which she quickly brought herself out off before the Mayor noticed. " Tomorrow is games day, you should come" she said, a tone that dared Regina to do so

Regina raised her eyebrows ready to lash out another clever line that would have Emma reeling back into her little bug and driving away, but she knew better "I'll think about it" she said, it would be nice to spend more time with Henry

"Uhm" the blonde started "the town needs you Regina"

A look of surprise passed her face as she noted that this was the second time she had been 'needed'

"not permanently, but for now, we need a mayor, its in the rules anyway-"

"what exactly are you trying to say, Ms. Swan?" Regina cut her off

Sensing her irritation Emma stated it plainly "with King George gone, the state has allocated us a new district attorney, we need a mayor to welcome Him Or Her and sign some important documents so that we don't look like the dysfunctional town we are" Emma finished with a grin pleased that she had managed to state things clearly, without stumbling over her words as she usually does when she's around the Mayor

"oh" was all Regina could say "Well then, I guess I'm obliged"

And with that Henry was collected and driven home, which left Regina alone, again. But she couldn't help but wonder who Henry was talking about, _this is too much for me_ she thought as she padded up to bed


	3. Chapter 3: Games day

Chapter 3: Games day

The day started with a bang, children were running around screaming for joy and adults behaved pretty much the same as children anyway. The scene looked almost identical to that of a fun fair, the only difference was that it was still day time and the beauty of this place was not truly seen as yet.

Emma physically patted herself on the back for a job well done, all the hard work and aches she had experienced paid off with smiles all round.

"Great job, Emma" Leroy said with a wide toothed grin. He had candyfloss in his beard and a wild look in his eyes that gave Emma the impression that he was having fun

_Well a compliment from the grumpiest person in town is as rare as a dinosaur being your best friend _Emma thought as she smiled back at him with a genuine sincerity

She could pull this off any day and still manage to keep up to Madame Mayor's standards. She smiled at the thought of Regina. _I hope she comes today, I'm sure she will be impressed _Emma said to herself

Henry had been enjoying the rides that Emma had somehow managed to hire from the next town, he had already been on the tea cups and the Ferris wheel, which he will never go on again, considering the fact that he saw a lot of people making out on it, and the thought just gave him the shivers.

He was happily playing ring toss when her heard the sound, it began as a low growl and progressed into a surprisingly high pitched howl. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Henry asked as he jumped back in fear

"oh sorry Henry, someone stepped on my foot, everything hurts a lot more when its closer to the full moon" Ruby admitted as her cheeks became pink with embarrassment "I hope I didn't scare you, are you okay?" she asked seeing how Henry had reacted. Ruby had noticed a change in the boy since he had come out of Mr Gold's shop a few days ago_. Hmm… must be the shift that's affecting him_ she thought to herself while keeping the friendly smile on her face

"Yeah, I'm okay, just… it was very sudden and I was right here, that's all" he said returning her smile_. I've got to get a hold on myself, being this jumpy isn't good_ he thought with a faraway look in his eyes. Realising Ruby was still standing there he gave her a nod and excused himself.

Henry had taken refuge in the boy's bathroom, running his hands through his hair; he wet his hands once more before he splashed his face with cold water. Looking up he saw his reflection, distorted now because of the water dripping from his eyelashes, he saw his face come into focus and then fade out into a blur, he had no idea how long he stood there watching his reflection come in and out of focus. All he could remember was the inscription _30 years_, what did that even mean?

Mary-Margret watched her daughter become a child before her eyes, she watched Emma laugh and play with the children of Storybrooke, she watched her stuff her face with junk food only a child could stomach and yet she couldn't help but remember all the years that had gone by, she couldn't help but think about all the times she could have laughed and played with her daughter when she was younger.

Tears streamed down her face in both joy and sorrow. Unable to tear her gaze from her daughter, she hadn't noticed the slight shift in energy as the sun began to set. She hadn't noticed that the sky looked redder than usual, she hadn't noticed that flicker of lightning cross the sun while it bleed. No she hadn't noticed all of this because she was watching her daughter, thinking how many years have passed

"Mom! Look they're going to put the lights on, it's going to be awesome!" Emma said with a slight hint of childish wonder. Looking at her mother properly she noticed the unmistakeable trace of tears on her cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong?" Emma asked as she pulled her mother into an embrace

"I was just thinking how many years have passed, I can't believe you're turning thirty tomorrow" Mary-Margret said as she tucked her daughters hair behind her ear "it's been thirty years" she said again, just as the school grounds lit up in a magnificent sight.


	4. Chapter 4: the stranger's arrival

Chapter 4: the strangers' arrival

Emma awoke on the Monday morning to her entire family singing "Happy Birthday to you!" in her cupboard sized room. Through her sleepy haze she saw Mary-Margret, David and Henry smiling at her through their off tune singing. She felt tears spring to her eyes as she embraced each one of them individually, thanking them for waking her up so early with an eye roll that received disapproving glares and knowing smirks all around. Mary-Margret carried a small cupcake with pink frosting and a lit birthday candle to her.

"Well, go on make a wish!" Henry cried excitedly

Emma laughed at her 12 year old son; at least today he looked cheerful. She was glad that her birthday lightened his mood a little, especially after she had found him in the school bathroom looking blankly at his reflection. She sighed, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and thought _I wish… I wish that my meeting with Regina would go well today _Emma blew out her candles and looked at her parents who smiled back proudly.

"What did you wish for?" Henry asked "you took kinda long" curiosity on his face clearly shown

"If I told you then it wouldn't come true anymore would it?" Emma said ruffling her son's hair

"Our little girl is all grown up" David said as he clung to his wife's arm who matched David's expression of sadness

Emma laughed at his remark "Dad, I'm thirty now, I was grown up a long time ago" Emma bounced out of bed saying something about receiving the new district attorney and the pressures of having to work even on her birthday. David had offered to take her shift today but she had decided against it, seeing as how the new district attorney was arriving today of all days, she had to make an appearance as the legitimate sheriff, plus she had set up a meeting with Regina to discuss the new developments around town, so that she could at least pretend to be the Mayor well enough. Emma knew the reasons behind this meeting was selfish, but she thought she deserved a birthday present as good looking as this one.

Henry had jumped up in shock when he heard Emma's age, thirty, just like in his dream, only Emma's age was not the only thing that his dream was referring to. It was the amount of time the curse had been active, Henry remembered reading that Regina had enacted the curse the day Emma was born, it also happens to be the day that a stranger is arriving in town.

Henry gasped at the realization that the new district attorney might be the one he feared for almost a week after he had found that little leather bound book tucked away in one of the corners of Mr Gold's book shelves. Henry had no idea what to do, but he knew that he needed to step away from whatever was happening and give his findings to Regina, this was not his fight, he realised.

Regina walked calmly to the door after she had heard the persistent and continuous ring of the doorbell. She paused at the mirror to double check her reflection, smiling she silently approved her choice of clothing, a simple red figure hugging dress that stopped above her knee, matched with a black blazer to cover her exposed shoulders and black heeled pumps that made her smooth creamy legs look longer. With an eye roll at the irritating sound of the doorbell now replaced by the banging of fists against the door frame, she opened the door with an annoyed huff, only to be hit in the forehead by a blurred fist. Stumbling backwards with a gasp she looked up painfully with a glare " Miss Swan!-"

"Oh my God I'm so sorry Regina, you weren't answering the door and then it was just so sudden, I'm _really_ sorry" Emma spoke like it was the last time she would own her vocal cords as she reached out to place her hand on Regina's forehead, feeling for any bumps.

Shoving her hand away Regina continued to glare at Emma until she steadied her breathing and spoke in a dangerously low pitch " Miss Swan, please refrain from breaking anything while you are here, that includes both me and my door, are we clear?"

Emma nodded her head quickly, not wanting to get on the Evil Queen's bad side, especially on her birthday. She stepped inside the mayoral mansion to the familiar sight of perfection and order, with a sigh she removed her coat which felt heavier than normal and handed it to Regina who placed it with her own. _So much for my birthday wish_ Emma thought while she followed Regina silently into the study.

"A drink ,sheriff?" Regina asked, not waiting for a reply as she placed a glass of apple cider on the table in front of Emma while she took the seat opposite to her. Looking at her watch she noticed that it was still relatively early for the sheriff to have arrived. Pleased that she had drilled the concept of punctuality into the woman, she settled further into the cream couch before waving her hand in the air as to allow the sheriff to begin.

Emma looked at the woman before her and smirked when Regina had looked at her watch, Emma knew that she had always hit a nerve with Regina when it came to punctuality, which is why she decided to arrive an hour early. The protests and pleas from her family were useless when she walked out of the apartment with only half of her breakfast eaten. The more time she got with Regina the better, an hour extra of her birthday gift to herself didn't seem like a bad idea until she had quite literally banged the lights out of Regina's head and not in the more pleasurable way either.

"staring is rude, Miss Swan" Regina said causing Emma to snap back into reality

"Uh yeah, sorry, zoned out" She said sheepishly shrugging her shoulders in apology. "so, we should start with the, uh, the… thing…" Emma trailed off as she watched Regina put her free hand onto her neck and slid it into her hair as she let out a yawn. Regina's neck stood bare for a moment as her hair was lifted and bunched into a tired hand, if Emma looked closely she could make out the faint pulse beating in rhythm with her breathing, which suddenly became quick shallow pants.

"Sorry, you were saying, sheriff?" Regina said as she set down her empty glass and crossed her legs once more, she was quickly becoming bored, knowing already that the town hadn't changed much; it just simply got a new coat of paint.

"It's my birthday" Emma said unconsciously

Regina's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. She eyed the blonde with curiosity then, finally taking the time to look at her properly. Yes she did look different today, instead of her usual skinny jeans and red leather jacket, Emma had worn something that made her look very much the woman she was. The simple green chiffon shirt that hung loosely around her shoulders fell low enough for ample cleavage to be shown. She still wore jeans but of a formal cut, one that clung to her buttocks and then loosened considerably at the knee to allow her wedge black boots to be caressed at her ankles. If Regina dared to admit it, the blonde looked beautiful. She smiled at the thought; it had been so long since she saw anyone as beautiful, well except…

"well, we should get back to business" Emma said with a smile before looking down at the file that had appeared in her hand. "Okay. We got the spring fling coming up in a month, the masquerade ball in 3 weeks, miners day next weekend, the annual fundraiser for the school next week Thursday and the whole town has literally re-painted" Emma turned the page before she caught a quick glance at Regina who looked attentive. "budgets are all in, you just have to sign them, we will have to legally re-elect you as mayor by the end of the week and games day brought in enough profits to extend grannies."

Regina nodded in approval, things, however messy, were still up to speed and she could handle herself well enough in front of anyone to make them believe she still held a position of power, no matter how fake it may seem.

"Happy birthday, by the way"

Emma's head snapped up at the statement. Shock clearly splayed on her face. "Thank you" she said quietly avoiding Regina's gaze. It was in moments like this that she felt the unnatural desire of intimacy with Regina, it was in moments like this that she took and stored it with all her other small victories with Regina, because any emotion from her was a chip more away from her wall.

Regina stood then, unable to bear the pleasantries any longer and asked in an impatient gesture of hands "what time is the District attorney coming anyways?"

"Well the guy that I've been dealing with says that they will arrive tonight, so I told them to meet us at grannies"

"You what?!, how can the first impression of our town be the inside of some diner, you call them now and tell them that they will meet us here" Regina said with a strained voice and wide eyes. She had moved to the kitchen dragging Emma with her while she pulled out ingredients for dinner "call them and tell them that they will meet us here for dinner, I can't believe you can be so irresponsible Emma!"

Regina turned to grab a few more things she needed but crashed into Emma instead. Losing her balance she fell into the blonde's steady embrace that brought them dangerously close. Emma's hands tightened around Regina's waist as she struggled to gain her balance.

"You called me Emma" She said, her voice a mere vibration against Regina's ear "was that my birthday present?"

Emma could feel her pulse quicken, her breathing becoming laboured and the sudden dryness of her lips as she moved closer to Regina. Their eyes were fixated on each other, brown met green and green met brown, both stubborn, both willing the other to look away.

Regina could feel the heat that radiated from Emma's body. She could feel the quick hot breaths on her cheek. She could feel the want that sat on her lips, _just this once, just a taste _she thought as she moved her hands that rested on the blonde's chest in fists to settle comfortably on her shoulders. _Just this once_

Regina leaned forward her lips brushing Emma's slightly before she pressed them confidently to hers. Her eyes remained closed as she moved away from Emma; the realization of what she just did slapping her like a bucket of cold water. She couldn't look at Emma now, she couldn't face another humiliation, and what would Henry think?

Emma hadn't responded to the kiss, she was still shocked that any of that had happened; she didn't take Regina to be the type that likes other women at all. When Regina had broken the kiss Emma knew she had to act now or she would never experience this again. Awkwardly she moved down and captured Regina's lips once more. She could feel the hesitation in Regina and pulled her closer until their bodies were molded in each other; she moved her hands and rested them on Regina's lower back, forcing their hips to collide. By then Regina had begun to respond enthusiastically and had moved her hands into Emma's hair, deepening their kiss.

Regina knew this was wrong, she knew that being with Emma in this very moment in itself was completely unnatural, she was snow white's daughter for god's sake, but she couldn't help the need that had developed in her when Emma had begun to kiss her again, she couldn't help but want to feel wanted again. She couldn't help but give into the idea that now in this moment Emma could help her take her guilt away. She needed more, she needed Emma closer. Bringing her hands into Emma's hair she deepened their kiss which earned her a moan from the blonde who took Regina's bottom lip into her mouth and sucked lightly.

Regina hovered over Emma's lips, her own touching Emma's with excruciating lightness, before her tongue darted out and trailed a line over her bottom lip, silently demanding entrance. Emma pressed her lips roughly to Regina's before she allowed her to explore the depths of her mouth with her skilled tongue. Emma's hands moved further down to cup a toned butt. Regina yelped at the sudden intrusion as Emma smirked against her lips_. Another_ _victory_ Emma thought as she resumed their passionate dancing of tongues.

Regina wanted to lose control; she wanted to lose herself so badly in this moment that she pushed Emma against the kitchen counter gaining leverage from the blonde as she moved her lips down her jaw and trailed wet kisses against her neck. She could feel Emma shudder in response, she could feel Emma's hands in her hair as she moved onto her pulse point, sucking and biting at it without mercy.

"Oh God… Regina" Emma moaned into brown locks as she was picked up and onto the counter by stronger than expected hands. She wrapped her legs around Regina's torso grinding her heat against Regina in a desperate attempt to create friction, sensing her need Regina moved her hands to the hem of Emma's shirt revelling in the sensation of her skin against her fingers. she began to move her hands further up until she reached hardened nipples, with a smirk she resumed their heated kiss as she kneaded Emma's breasts, teasing her nipples between her fingers before she ripped Emma's shirt off and proceeded to continue her mission with her mouth.

Emma gasped at the sensation of Regina's mouth on her left breast as she pushed her head back with her bottom lip between her teeth to stop from moaning over and over again. Her shirt hung from her shoulders and her bra was hastily pulled down to her waist to allow Regina to continue her assault more comfortably on her other breast

Emma pulled Regina back up against her so that their lips collided once more. Emma felt desperation in Regina's kiss, it was no longer gentle. She threw Regina's blazer off her shoulders and continued to kiss swollen and bruised lips while she fumbled with the zip on Regina's dress. peeling the tight material off Regina's chest, Emma moved her lips down the brunettes neck and paused at her pulse point to kiss it lightly before she began to nip and suck it with vigour.

Regina scraped her nails up Emma's back leaving red trails in their path; she felt hands hike her dress up so that it sat on her upper thighs. Biting back a moan, Regina moved into a sitting position on Emma while she moved down to assault Regina's breasts in the same way that she had abused Emma's.

"A-" Regina stopped herself. Pushing Emma away she hopped off the counter and began to franticly dress herself again.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked confused as she attempted to put on her discarded articles of clothing.

Regina looked at Emma as if she grew another head "for one this is my kitchen and secondly we are expecting guests, it wouldn't do well if we are caught in a compromising position now will it, dear?"

Emma nodded in acknowledgement and then jumped down from the kitchen counter and caught Regina in a seductive embrace. "That was an unexpected birthday present, don't you think?" she said as she leaned down and gently pressed her lips to Regina's.

Regina squirmed in her embrace. "Don't let this incident make you believe that you have me where you want me sheriff, contrary to popular belief this situation puts _you_ exactly where _I_ need you" she said as she swatted Emma's bottom with a smirk. She didn't feel at all thrilled about what had just happened, in fact she felt terrible, but she needed the sheriff to think that she had some control over this situation, over herself. With things finally mending itself to suit her after all these years, she couldn't afford to lose it all in a frenzy of desperate need to feel.

Emma was slightly frazzled at the Mayor's playfulness _but this is a side I of her I could get_ _used to_ she thought as she watched Regina begin to scrub the surface on which they had been making out on. Emma let out a light chuckle before she sent a text to Jeremy Wild informing him that the location of their meeting had changed.

Emma had tried to discuss their previous activities later on in the day, but was stopped dead with a tone of the mayor's voice that left no room for argument. That topic apparently was off limits and with a heavy sigh Emma had as usual obliged. So they settled on neutral ground: Henry. After talking about his schooling, friends, eating habits and his new strange behaviour, they had finally heard the doorbell echo through the house.

"That is how you use a doorbell, Miss Swan; you ring it once and wait"

Emma rolled her eyes at Regina and followed her out of the study. Watching the brunettes hips sway, she couldn't help but think that the Mayor had lost her usual sense of control this morning. _Well it wouldn't be the first time that Regina had shown vulnerability and used it to her advantage_ Emma said to herself as she thought back to the days when Cora Mills was still alive. Emma shuddered at the memory.

Regina opened the door to reveal two men clad in black suits, one had blonde hair and was deliciously tall while the other slightly shorter gingered haired man had an unnatural muscle tone that made Regina want to reach out and touch him. Both men had dark sunglasses covering their eyes and ear pieces that made them look like body guards from a B-grade action movie.

Removing his sunglasses to reveal striking blue eyes he looked at Regina almost lovingly and extended his hand in a polite gesture "Jeremy Wild" the blonde haired man said "you must be the Mayor"

Regina took his hand and shook it with a polite tug "Yes, Regina Mills" she replied while Jeremy took Emma's hand in the same fashion. Turning her attention to the ginger haired man, she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in question

"John Davids" he said while dutifully shaking hands with Regina and turned to do the same with Emma

"You must be the district attorney then?" Emma said to John still holding onto his hand with a firm grip. She didn't like the way they were looking at Regina, it was almost intimate, too intimate for her taste.

He laughed at the accusation and released his hand from Emma's "Oh no, we both are here from orders of the state, we are to make sure that she is comfortable and everything is suited to her desires"

Regina frowned "so where is this district attorney?" She asked curiosity getting the better of the brunette

"Right here" a deep and sensual voice said from the beginning of the pathway leading to the porch.

Brown eyes locked with black as Regina swayed on her feet. Her lips parted in protest, but no sound came out. The last thing she saw was the emptiness of those eyes as she gave into the seductive darkness that caused her body to come crashing into the ground.


	5. Chapter 5: who are you, what do you want

Chapter 5: who are you and what do you want?

_Light streamed in from the distant window, disturbing Regina's peaceful sleep. Throwing a hand over her eyes she resumed her earlier position and attempted to burrow herself in the body that was there hours ago. With a sigh Regina propped herself on her elbows and eyed the figure draped in an elaborate silk nightgown that was seated at the dressing table running hands through long dark locks._

_"Come back to bed" Regina whined slumping back into bed "It's too early"_

_A melodious laugh filled the room making Regina automatically smile._

"Regina!"

_"Okay, I'm up"_

"Regina! Are you okay?!"

_"Yes I'm perfectly fine dear"_

With a gasp Regina awoke to cold water dripping down her face and chest. Through heavy lidded eyes she saw Emma franticly scrambling towards her after discarding a bucket that Regina assumed was responsible for her disturbed slumber.

"what the hell are you doing?!" Regina screamed at Emma her glare moving from Emma to the bucket that she just held.

"oh God Regina, I was so scared, you weren't waking up" Emma said while she held onto Regina for dear life.

With a confused frown Regina found that she was in the lounge on one of the couches. "What happened?" Regina asked pushing Emma away roughly

Emma wasn't surprised at the sudden rudeness of the brunette or the fact that Regina didn't seem to recall anything that happened before this. The only thing she was concerned about was the way that Regina had looked at the District Attorney and a moment of pain had crossed her otherwise masked emotions, if Emma didn't know herself any better she would have assumed that her jealousy was rage, that someone besides her had managed to break through that mask of the gorgeous brunette, instead she sucked up her pride and ignored the little emotional display, blaming it on exhaustion and excitement.

"well, you blacked out Regina, that's what happened"

"how did I get here?"

"uhm… Jeremy had to carry you in, he set you down here"

Regina's confusion was replaced by a wave of emotion of which her face only displayed one: embarrassment.

"oh God…" she said as she placed her slender fingers on her plump lips

Emma couldn't help but feel slightly aroused at being so close to the brunette; she couldn't help the want that surfaced in her when Regina had shown some sort of vulnerability. Emma took Regina's hand in hers, intertwining their fingers she whispered "its okay, I took care of it"

Startled at the sensitive gesture Regina couldn't help but succumb to it for just a few moment before she regained her composure and pulled her hand away from Emma's.

"Miss Swan" Regina began but was stopped by hungry lips attacking hers

Emma wanted Regina to feel something with _her_, she wanted Regina to want _her_, not some stranger that had just entered into their lives. Regina was hers and hers only.

Emma applied more pressure to the kiss and slid her tongue into Regina's mouth, upon hearing a stifled moan escape the brunette Emma gained more confidence and slid her hands underneath wet material.

Regina was becoming more aroused by the second; she could feel the heat radiating from Emma as she placed a thigh between her legs feeling Emma's wetness through her jeans_. I can't do this _

Regina's thoughts were stopped by a skilled hand kneading her breasts and a persistent tongue licking and nipping at her pulse point. _Oh what the hell_ Regina thought as she sought out the buttons on Emma's shirt and threw it to the floor. Regina pulled Emma in for another heated kiss and began exploring confidently with her hands.

Emma had taken off Regina's soaked dress leaving her dressed in only sexy red lacy underwear and a smirk that Emma could get used to, leaning back she admired the woman before her. "You're so beautiful"

_Regina leant back, her chest bare and trailed a finger down dark skin, with a smile she took in the woman before her "you're so beautiful"_

Pulling Emma close to her again Regina tried to kiss those thoughts away, she didn't need them, she needed this, right now, in the saviour's arms, she needed to _feel_.

"too much clothes" Regina mumbled against Emma's bruised lips. Taking initiative Regina popped open Emma's buttons and slid her unusually not so tight jeans down, with a smirk Emma took the hint and began to peel of Regina's underwear.

Getting characteristically impatient Emma proceeded to strip off her underwear as well leaving both women completely naked. Emma moulded into Regina making the brunette moan softly to the new skin contact. The blonde ground slowly into Regina, pleased that she could make so many sounds erupt from the Mayor's mouth, with each rotation of her hips Emma's arousal grew further and Regina's soft moans were only escalating the sensations between her legs.

Regina looked into green eyes searching for something she hoped she would never see again, but there it was a hunger so deep, so dark, and so utterly seductive. With their hips locked against each other and the constant rubbing against her clits, it didn't take long for each of the women to speed the process up by rubbing against each other in a desperate attempt to reach their peak, breathing deeply and getting impatient Emma reached down and placed a hand between both their colliding bodies.

Pushing a finger through the folds of Regina's labia she earned a gasp and a load moan erupt through the brunette as she slipped another finger in creating a slow but steady rhythm.

"Emma please…" Regina begged, urging the blonde to grant her release

Emma slipped another finger inside Regina and picked up her pace, her palm slapping against Regina's clit creating deep pants filled with sensual moans from the Mayor. Emma could feel Regina's walls clenching around her fingers, she could feel Regina reaching her peak, which only made her arousal grow and pool at her centre.

_"say my name" Regina said as she felt her clench around her fingers "say my name or I'll stop"_

_"Regina-a, oh…oh God Regina…Regina!"_

_"good girl" Regina said bringing her soaked fingers to her mouth, licking it clean. With a devilish glint in her eye she reached down to take the woman in her arms and kiss her, making her taste herself._

"Say my name" Emma said as she felt the start of Regina's orgasm rip through her body "say my name or I'll stop"

Regina looked into wild eyes seeing the familiarity of the situation. She couldn't help but laugh at her predicament before leaning towards the blonde's ear and whispering "Em-ma" in a long drawn out sex tainted voice. The rest of Regina's orgasm rippled through her body as she arched her back and screamed in both regret and pleasure.

* * *

_"Is she going to be okay?" the deep sensual voice asked leaning towards Regina. She had her hand placed on her forehead as if to check for a fever_

_"Yes, it's probably just exhaustion" Emma said as she recovered from her shock and moved from her standing position on the porch to lean down next to Regina. Emma eyed the dark haired beauty with scrutiny, she didn't like the proximity of her body to Regina's and she sure as hell didn't like how she made her feel like her territory was under treat._

_"I'm Amber Mirage" the stranger said politely smiling at Emma with an amused expression._

_"Emma Swan" _

_Emma looked up to meet black eyes that she could drown in for days, the emptiness that they held calling to her in a seductive embrace of loneliness that she knew all too well. Emma moved her eyes to the long tresses of midnight black hair that fell below Amber's waist; she took in the dark skin that held striking features of a button nose, almond eyes and high cheekbones. Without thinking Emma blurted "that's a funny name"_

_With a chuckle she replied "I'm Egyptian" like that should explain the name that held truth to its holder in all ways possible. _

_The blonde did the mistake of watching the dark haired beauty's lips as she spoke, they were full and plump, they looked so kissable, the thought made Emma tingle from the spine down which caused an unexpected sensation of heat to pool at her centre. Fuck Emma cursed internally as she caught herself staring._

_With her slow recovery she realised that she had forgotten about Regina, looking down she saw she was bent over nothing. They had taken Regina inside while she was fantasising about the DA._

_"Well then, I guess the dinner is off"_

_"Uh, yeah, I'm so sorry about that, Regina is usually… very put together"_

_There it was again that infectious laugh, Emma couldn't help the smile that spread across her features as she watched the emptiness in Amber's eyes disappear for a fraction of a second. "I should go, I still need to get settled in and there are too many boxes to unpack"_

_"Well if you need a hand all you have to do is ask" fuck where did that come from?_

_"I'm sure I'll manage, Emma. I can call you Emma, right?" she asked her eyes intent on the blonde before her_

_"Sure you can call me anything you like" seriously? Where did I even learn how to flirt like this?_

_With a smile and a nod Emma watched Amber's hips sway as she turned her back and walked out of the mansion, her two bodyguards following her. Licking her lips the sheriff went inside to deal with a mayor that fainted on the most sexually fluid woman on the planet._


	6. Chapter 6: do we know each other

Chapter 6: do we know each other?

Regina woke up to a body pressed against hers, she felt the familiarity of warmth as she burrowed deeper into the neck of the sleeping blonde. _God, she looks beautiful_.

"Hey" Emma said groggily

"Hi"

Regina tucked a loose strand of hair behind Emma's ear. "Get up; you have to go to work"

"So do you" she said pushing at Regina playfully.

* * *

Walking into Grannies with a new sense of purpose Regina ordered her usual. Smiling to herself she couldn't help but think how she could get used to the feeling of waking up to someone. She couldn't contain the small chuckle that escaped her lips as the crazy idea of being in a relationship with Emma Swan of all people overtook her thoughts.

"Miss Mills" an all too familiar voice said dragging Regina out of her happy place into the now approaching disaster

Regina's breathing became erratic as she eyed the goddess taking a seat next to her

"How are you feeling?" Amber asked

Regina gripped the edge of the counter, schooling her features she said "I'm better now thank you, I'm assuming you must be the new district attorney"

"Yes, Amber Mirage" she said narrowing her eyes at Regina in an expression hard to read.

Of course Regina knew who she was, she knew everything about her.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

Regina snapped her head back, a look of utter shock spread across her features as she took in the woman before her

"Here's your order" Granny said handing Regina a paper bag with her food

"Uh… no, I don't think so" Regina said backing away

_How can she… no it can't be… why now? ... __**GOLD!**_

A million thoughts ran through her head as she tried to find answers to why her past is suddenly in Storybrooke.

* * *

The bell on Mr Gold's shop jingled, signalling a customer.

"When I bought that god damned 'closed' sign I clearly wasted my money"

"This is not the time Gold, what the hell is Amber doing here?!"

"WHAT?!"

Regina stood back surveying the almost fearful expression on Rumple, the dark one's face, if it were any other situation she would have been pleased, but this, this was an entirely different matter.

"You didn't bring her here?" she asked panicked

"Now why would I want to endanger myself, dearie?"

Yes she had forgotten that Amber is not only a threat to her but to Rumple as well. This is what Henry might have been referring to… but howdid he know?

"Well then, we have a problem" Regina said pushing thoughts of Henry aside

"Indeed we do"

"I suppose this is more of your problem than mine don't you think Gold?"

"Now why would you say that, dearie?"

"Because this time you have a weakness"

Gold let out a hearty laugh

"What are you laughing for?" she asked a scowl placed on those luscious lips

"Well, I'd say you have a weakness too, by the way how is Miss Swan these days?"

"Don't you dare!"

"Now, now, if you would kindly show yourself out, I have a tea date with Belle"

* * *

Regina sat in her car in front of the sheriff's station, she longed to see Emma again, to fuck away the guilt, but she couldn't bring herself to go inside.

With a deep sigh she looked down to her right hand where an emerald ring sparkled against the sunlight. Removing it slowly she traced a slender finger over the inscription hidden on the inside of the ring, five simple words, that held so much promise.

With tears in her eyes she read it for the tenth time that day _I love you, My Queen._


End file.
